En la oscuridad
by EaasNessa
Summary: A el se le fue otorgado un don y ese don no tiene restricciones, el es un gato libre del bien o el mal pero para su sorpresa existe una atadura más fuerte que una correa paraperro. ¿El estará dispuesto a perder su libertad por las caricias de unas delicadas y gentiles manos?
1. Prólogo

Declaimer: lospersonajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla :3

En la oscuridad

Cuidado con lo que desean — sonreía de forma divertida tras sus ojos verdes —ya que la noche trae sorpresas que podrían sobrésaltar a una niña ingenua e inocente como tu.

Fueron las palabras de aquel joven que sonreía de forma gatuna a una sorprendida Marinette, que se acorralada entre sus brazos.

—Literalmente entre la espada y la pared pequeña— le dijeron mientras guiñeaba un ojo y la arrinconaba aún más a su merced.

Ella eranerviosismo y curiosidad, acaso aquel gato podría cumplir su palabra de no lastimarla, cuando fue por culpa de él que se había metido en aquel embrollo.

El se colocaba cada vez más ser su aliento rosaba la piel expuesta de marinette; ella es como su piel se erisaba al contacto del cálido alinto.

Todo su cuerpo gritaba que se alejara, que aquel gato no traería más que problemas y confusión a su mundo. Sobretodo cuando sabía que tan grande era el sentimiento hacia adrien —pue ... —balbuceo un poco antes de tragar tosca me te y colocar sus manos en el pecho de aquel chico.

Pero su voz salió tan suave que lo único que resultó fue provocar a aquel chico y sus hormonas. A pesar de la distancia casi inexistente entre ambos; la fuerza de atracción fue tan fuerte que no pudo permanecer más alejado del pequeño cuerpo de aquella chica.

—Chat ... - murmuró nuevamente Marinette al sentir el peso del chico sobre su cuerpo y el calor que experimenta al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello fue petrificante a tal grado que el aire escapó en un sospechoso de mero placer de sus labios.

—Princesa— murmuró chat sobre la piel del cuello de ella —oh! Mi princesa: murmuraba en forma posesiva y sus labios grabaron la piel hasta posarse justo debajo de la barbilla de Marinette.

Al ser incapaz de contenerse, su mirada se posó en el rostro de ella y lo que encontró lo hizo sonreír de manera triunfante. Lentamente siguió torturando a la chica, ya que el sonrojo de sus mejillas era un faro de sus emociones. Chat solo podia seguir besando el rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas y recorrer una a uno hasta posarse en sus labios.

Fue un beso casto, lleno de ternura, que ocultaba su desesperación por profundizar con la rosa de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

—Yo ... - Marinette se quedo sin palabras cuando chatea con su frente sobre la de ella y sus brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura.

—Princesa— hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y ventilar su idea de comérsea ahí mismo, bajo el cielo de París —sabes que yo nunca eres nada que tu no quieras— mencionaba con voz ronca por la exitación que sentía —pide tu deseó princesa - mencionaba esperando que ella despertara del extasis que provocaba obviamente su aliento.

Sonreía al verla y sentirla de él, sabía que no le pertenecía, pero eso no quita a él echo de que el a ella si.

—Ten por seguro que si me desean a mí, me obtendrás completo— el sonrojo y el balbueo de marinette verificarán que tal vez el gatito cenaria esa noche.


	2. Desobediente

Declaimer: los personajes no son míos solo estoy escribiendo fantasías mías.

*****************************"

Hola a todos, dirán que onda por que otro capitulo tan pronto? Verán no tenia nada que hacer hoy y me puse a escribirlo de inmediato!

Lo sé, que locura! Pero aquí el resultado, además de que al ser mi primer fanfic de esta pareja y el primero en publicar en este lugar, me lleno de inspiración obtener el folow y reviews (aunque sea uno inspira mucho) y pues aquí esta la conti

Capítulo 1 Desobediente.

Las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi cabeza —Es peligroso que bagues por la ciudad pareciendo un bufón disfrazado— mencionaba con un tono seco y autoritario, mientras lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria sobre mi cabeza donde se encontraba una gorra negra de béisbol.

Suspirando la había retirado y dirigido a la habitación. Definitivamente mi padre no aprobaba que saliera a respirar un poco; obviamente no le diría que me aventurava a salír de todas formas a vagar por las calles de París a una hora inapropiada para alguien de su clase.

—descuida, dudo que las cámaras logren captar alguna vez nuestras salidas— murmuraba el pequeño ser sobre mi hombro.

—lo se plagg- suspiraba ya más relajado al encontrarme en la habitación y con la puerta asegurada —es solo que en ocasiones me gustaría no ocultarme y ser capaz de tener tiempo para mi.

El tono resignado y pesado que tome no pasó desapercibido por el pequeño kwamy —mira el lado amable— sonrió lánguidamente —aun podemos salir a dar otro paseo.

A pesar de haber cumplido ya diecinueve años, mi padre controlaba cada aspecto de mi vida diaria; por ser mi padre y representante. Diariamente me encontraba ocupado en mis actividades como modelo y estudiante universitario; sin importar mi promedio, que era bastante bueno disponía de casi nada de tiempo desde los trece año. Sin embargo la suerte llegó a mi en una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro.

Cuando llegó me sobresalte al ver que el anillo se quedaba en mi dedo sin poder quitarlo y casi me da un infarto cuando apareció la pequeña creatura que se hace llamar plagg, mencionó que es un kwamy y me entrego magia, habilidades y poderes a mi entera disposición. Gracias a él me puedo transformar en chat noir, sin mencionar la fuerza, rapidez y la habilidad de transformarme en un gato negro real. —con bigotes y orejas reales— sonrió al recordar los líos que me traía al transformarme y las veces que lo utilizaba para sacarme de mis responsabilidades o solo por escapar de mis fans.

Una idea voló a mi cabeza —plagg las garras! — dije al tiempo que el pequeñoser me entregaba un traje a medida color negro, botas de combate, un antifaz y unas orejas de gato sobre mi cabello. En ese momento me despecece levantando un brazo y colocando el otro por detrás de mi cabeza estirando mi cuerpo y sonriendo.

Mis pensamientos eran simples, salir a dar la buelta para distraerme de todo es la mejor medicina para un alma cautiva.

De un ágil salto salí por la ventana de mi habitación y como un borrón me dirigí a gran velocidad por las oscuras calles de París. La noche estaba fresca y el viento anunciaba el olor a lluvia, lo cual me dejaba con ganas de recostarme en un cojín frente a alguna chimenea. Mi pensamiento me hizo sonreír —demacrado tiempo siendo un gato— pensaba para mi mismo —pero no uno genuino— murmure en cuando caí sobre algún balcon y respirando lentamente un destello me cubrió para dejar a un negro y esponjoso minino en el lugar donde me encontraba. Aún no sabía cómo era que podía ocurrir pero ocurría, ahí en aquel balcón yo me transforme en un gatito, como aquellas veces en mi juventud. El mundo a los ojos de un gato era tan simple y apetitoso.

Camine sobre algunos balcones más, cuando la lluvia me acorralo en uno específico que contaba con cero lugar donde cubrirme, así que simplemente busque una ventana o rampilla para introducirme antes de terminar empapado.

Yo limpiaba mi pelaje con mi lengua ya dentro de la habitación, que olía realmente bien—siempre es mejor entrar en forma de gato que en forma de persona disfrazada de gato— mentalmente sonreí por mi comentario, ya que siendo un gato mi único idioma incluía un miau mientras yo quiciera evitar que alguien entrará en una crisis nerviosa.

Observe el lugar y me di cuenta que era una sencilla habitación femenina, lo que me hizo querer inspeccionar el lugar fue un delicioso aroma a pastelillos y galletas.

Un poco de leche no estaría mal para acompañar un bocadillo.

Pensé mientras seguía mi camino por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, lo cual me llevaba a una sala común con una sencilla cosina y una sala con el televisor encendido y las luces apagadas. Observe un poco ya que siendo un pequeño gatito nadie reparará en mi presencia ya que suelo ser muy silencioso. Mi recorrido siguió hasta la pastelería que se encontraba en el primer piso, silenciosa hasta para mi. Iba a inspeccionar un poco las estanterías cuando el ruido de unas bandejas hizo que diera un brinco y un grito femenino escapó en lo que yo corría bajo cualquier bitrina en el local.

—hola— escuche con una voz familiar.

La observe era alguien a quien ya había visto antes, los grandes ojos azules que me observaban a la altura del suelo parecían cálidos y transmitían seguridad.

—bamos pequeño, sal de ahi— mencionaba la chica de cabello negroazulado que me tenia ipnotizado por ese azul en sus ojos —mis padres no estarán contentos de ver a un visitante como tu en medio de tantos dulces y pasteles— por alguna razón me deje llevar por sus brazos mientras no apartaba la vista de sus ojos.

Ella se dio cuenta de que me encontraba húmedo y cargo conmigo de vuelta al piso superior donde se encontraba la ventana abierta. —eres el primer chico que visita mi cuarto a estas horas pequeño— mencionaba al colocarme dentro de una toalla y cobijar me en sus piernas sobre la cama —me temo que tendrás que pasar aquí la noche, la lluvia comenzó a caer aun más fuerte que cuando huias de ella.

Yo seguía embobado con aquellos ojos azules y tomando en cuenta que seguía siendo un pequeño gatito, con el mismo instinto de uno, comencé a ronreonear cuando ella acariciaba bajo mi barbilla y recorría sus dedos en mi pelaje ya completamente seco. Estaba realmente cómodo al punto de sentirme molesto cuando ella se puso de pie dejándome a un lado y fue a una puertilla en el cuarto, al parecer un armario, trayendo consigo una caja llena de telas y otros objetos.

—me temo que no podrás dormir en mi cama— sonreía al cargarme nuevamente y acariciar mis orejas yo por mi parte disfrutaba las atenciones —espera un momento seguro tienes hambre y por eso bajaste a la panadería — dijo colocando me en su silla frente a un escritorio y desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

Aprovechando el echo de que ya no estaba y no me distraía con sus caricias mimosas, me tomé la libertad de escudriñar un poco el lugar. A simple vista era simple y sin chiste pero en realidad era una habitación ordenada y completamente organizada. Salte sobre el escritorio y observe los retratos ahí colocado. A mis ojos llego la imagen de aquella chica, por su puesto era Marinette, mi compañera. Como podía no haberme dado cuenta de que era ella, —quizá porque soy un pequeño gatito — sonreí internamente y volví a ver un poco más claro todo. Ya no tanto como gato y más como adrien siendo un gato.

—oh—escuche murmurar al tiempo que aquellos ojos azules se asomaban y dejaban ver que traía consigo una pequeña bandejacon bocadillos y un basó de leche —vamos gatito — mencionó acercándose y yo bajando del escritorio —quizá se te antoje comer un poco en compañia— yo como buen gato maulle y me frote contra sus piernas lo cual saco a relucir una sonrisa de la chica.

Mientras comía en compañía recordaba como esa chica a mi lado se comportaba de manera distinta en la facultad. Más a mi alrededor aunque yo sabía que era una persona gentil, no imaginaba a que grado su compañía traía paz al ambiente. Por supuesto, cuando como adrien se me ocurrió acercarme a ella lo único que obtuve fueron balbuceos y un agitar de brazos bastante cómicos y adorables. Pero que se malimpreto por comentarios de cloe, otra compañera que dio por echo que yo me burlaba de la actitud de Marinette. Lo cual terminó por alejarla de mi y yo por idiota no arregle en su momento causando aun más distancia; ella era todo lo que se puede pedir en una pareja, gentil, adorable, esbelta y con una piel de porcelana tan deseable.

Seguía en mis recuerdos sin percatarme que Marinette del presente se estaba preparando para dormir. Lo cual provocó que dejara caer lo que tenía en mi osico al darme cuenta de qué ella ¡se estaba desnudando para colocarse la pijama justo frente a mi! Quería, ok no quería, ni podía apartar mi vista de su delicada figura y su piel palida completamente desnuda frente a mi; observe como caía su ropa a su lado y a detalle como se quitaba el sujetador, ya que la chaqueta de mezclilla y su blusa no estaban más que en el suelo. Lentamente se quito el pantalón capri que traía dejando ver una ropa interior de encaje rojo —el rojo será mi color favorito ahora en adelante— pensé al ver como ajustaba sus bragas y me daba una vista completa de su tracero con un movimiento bastante sexy y provocativo al momento que se agachaba e introducía un pequeño Short de licra por sus piernas largas. Yo en cambio estaba embobado y sin poder controlarme di varios pasos hacia ella.

—hola gatito— sonreía al verme llegar a su lado y recordando me que para sus ojos solo era un gato comun. —en un momento estoy lista— mencionaba al completar de colocar el. Short negro y darme una vista completa de su torso desnudo.

Su cabello caía suelto en sus hombros y se agachaba nuevamente hacia mi, sin molestarle su desnudez, para tomarme en brazos y acariciarme despacio hacercandome a su cuerpo. Dios! su piel era tan cálida y su aroma exquisito, tanto que juraría que estaba imprimado de ella y podría gritar ¡mia! Cual lobo alfa al encontrar a su mate. En cambio solo ronrronee y sentí como me bajaba a la cama y tomaba su camisa para terminar de vestirse. Definitivamente la prefería desnuda pero la gran prenda color negra que mantenía sus hombros descubiertos dejando que sus pechos libres y firmes sin sostén bajo la fina tela resaltando lijeramente sus pesones me hiciera querer salir de mi transformación y sostenerla bajo mi persona.

Pero al contrario me tomo entre sus brazos y me coloco dentro de la caja sobre uno de sus cojines. No hace falta mencionar la decepción que me rodeo en ese momento.

—puedes dormir aquí gatito— sonreía al acariciar mis orejas —mañana veré que hacer contigo hoy la lluvia no te dejará ir a casa, se obediente duerme en la caja y no hagas desorden o te portes mal mientras duermo— el guiño que me dedico fue tan delicioso al verla arrodillada frente a mi.

Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a su cama al apagar la luz de la habitación. Yo espere pacientemente a que su respiración se profundizará y al estar totalmente seguro que ella dormía profundamente salí de mi caja y me dirigí a su cama. De un ágil salto llegue a su lado y me aventure a olfatear su cabello y rosar con mi nariz y lengua su cuello para comprobar que dormía. Al estar seguro di un salto nuevamente al suelo y con el mayor sigilo posible me transforme en el chico que vestía totalmente de negro con orejas sobre su cabello.

—vaya que eres sexy pequeña marinett— murmure para mi al acercarme ala chica que dormía frente a mi totalmente expuesta.

Mis manos se encontraban enguantadas pero graciosamente podía sentir como mi propia piel, así que deslice una de mis garras por debajo de la camisa que portaba y mi sonrisa se ensancho al sentir su calidez. Más mi cuerpo reaccionó al ver como sus pesones se erguian bajo mi tacto; estaba tan ensimismado que mi mano reaccionó por sí sola y apreté un poco su pecho.

—mmm... — el sonido me paralizó completamente, ya que era Marinette quien suspiraba bajo mi agarre.

Mi sonrisa llega a mi cara al ver sus reacciones y me tomé un momento para deleitarme con su silueta llevando mi vista por su rostro y mi mano hacia su otro pecho y acariciando en el nacimiento de ambos rodeando los y sujetando los delicadamente. Ella parecía disfrutar mis caricias aún dormida y me aventure a acariciar desde su pecho hasta aquel Short negro que ocultaba una prenda tan delicada y sexy. Desendi lentamente acariciando cada parte de ella y deteniendome entre sus muslos para disfrutar su calor. Estaba comenzando a exitarme las reacciones de la chica a tal punto que podría perder el control.

Una sonrisa surco mi rostro. —tengo un antifaz pequeña, así que nada me detiene de hacer lo que me plazca.

Murmure acercándome a sus labios para besar los pero me detuve en sec cuando ella murmuró algo; puse atención a sus palabras y todo oídos a su voz.

—a... Adrien... —me congele al escuchar mi nombre en su delicada voz, más porque mis caricias la tenían exitada y eso provocó que soñara conmigo.

Esta soñando contigo idiota! —me golpee mentalmente y sin poder hacer más por el golpe de sorpresa saque mis manos de ella, pero con tal brusquedad que la desperté y dio un brinco en la oscuridad.

—hola? —murmuró a la noche en su abitacion.

Yo por otro lado me encontraba pecho tierra y encaminandome, ok arrastrandome bajo su cama donde me transforme nuevamente en gato.

—miau! — ella noto mi presencia y me levanto del suelo.

—al parecer alguien anda de inquieto— decía acariciandome.

Yo muriendo en estupefacción aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado de sus labios. La observe desde su regazo y ronrronee ganandome una sonrisa de su parte —quieres dormir junto a mí? —me preguntó a lo que yo retire mi cuerpo y con una de mis patitas toque su boca.

El gesto provocó que me apretujara entre sus pechos y me llevara dentro de su cama bajo su sabana. El aroma a ella me inundó y mis pensamientos revoloteaban completamente escuchando mi nombre en sus labios una y otra vez.

es hora de dormir minino— murmuró y su aliento lleno mis fosas nasales.

Sería un placer tortuoso dormir esta noche, por un lado la sexy chica rodeando me con sus delicados brazos y por otro la sensación que dejó mi nombre en sus labios. Definitivamente sería una noche larga.


End file.
